Sabor a cereza
by luzmela1
Summary: El mejor detective del mundo asiste conmocionado a como el director de la agencia no despertará jamás tras la trampa tendida por Dostoyevski. Unos caramelos con sabor a cereza sean quizá el último regalo o la esperanza. Shonen-ai. Contiene spoilers del capítulo 47. Post anime.


**Nota previa** : ¡Hola a todos! Un saludo a los que no me conoceís y un ¿cómo va todo? a los que me seguís por mis fanfics de Blue Exorcist. (No los he abandonado, pronto actualizaré. En mi perfil podeís leer, si sentis curiosidad, qué ha sucedido)

Esta es mi primera historia de BSD.

Una dedicatoria muy especial a las waifus de Dazai y Chuuya, AnnlightLothringen y SayoriOM. Mis queridas beta-readers que me han regalado la maravillosa portada.

Ellas dos son las responsables de haber cambiado mi mundo otaku al convertirme en una fangirl de bsd y llevarme al lado oscuro del fanfic, como ejecutivas de la Port Yaoi que son.

 ** _Los personajes de Bungou Stray Dogs no me pertenecen y el fin de esta historia es solo entretener._**

* * *

La bolsita de caramelos de cereza contendría unos cien gramos, el nudo bien prieto denotaba que nadie lo había abierto tras ser comprados hacía menos de una semana, pues el azúcar no había rezumado ni una pequeña gotita. El tipo de bolsa, que los contenía, la conocía bien, transparente pero con un ligero tono azulado y los extremos reforzados. Eran justo las bolsas que usaba la confitería a dos calles más arriba de la agencia, donde sus compañeros solían comprarle las golosinas para sobornarle y que emplease su habilidad única, no solo en todo Yokohama, sino en Japón, en Asia y en todo el mundo para resolver el puzzle de un caso por donde ya no sabían cómo seguir.

Una sonrisa irónica se curvó en el rostro de Ranpo Edogawa, el mejor detective contemporáneo y, sin duda, de toda la historia.

Si ellos supieran que sus negativas a colaborar eran solo un pequeño teatro que montaba siempre porque se había acostumbrado a que lo lisonjearan y lo mimasen como el consentido que era. ¡No! Como el consentido que él le había hecho.

Apretó la bolsa de caramelos tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras el sollozo volvía a nacer en su corazón.

Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos por unas lágrimas que no se permitía derramar, no hasta que él estuviese fuera de peligro.

No podía morir, no podía. Si él con su poder de ultradeducción podía desenmascarar la más retorcida trama, aunque hubiese sido planificada por el criminal que se considerase a sí mismo más listo, él no podía morir porque aquel al que llamaban "el detective" no hubiera descubierto cómo salvarle.

Si eso llegase a ocurrir mancharía los cristales de sus gafas y su poder pasaría a la leyenda del olvido.

-¿Me los compraste tú, verdad? –le preguntó con el hilo de voz que su angustia le permitía al inconsciente Fukuzawa.

Ni un mínimo movimiento, ni un cambio en el compás de su respiración, ni un ligero pestañeo.

La doctora Yosano tenía pocas esperanzas que el director despertase, aunque lo negase, pero Ranpo sabía que ella compartía sus mismas expectativas negativas.

Solo cuando la doctora había salido de la habitación del hospital para dejarle unos momentos de intimidad, con la excusa de reportar la situación al resto de los miembros de la agencia que esperaban fuera, Ranpo había sido capaz de levantarse y proceder a inspeccionar los objetos personales que las enfermeras habían depositado en los cajones de la mesilla adjunta a la cama esperando encontrar una pista, una inspiración para salvarle.

No podía explicarse a sí mismo porque había tenido que esperar a estar solo para comportarse como el profesional que era. Sin duda no había sido capaz de moverse pues la doctora Yosano hubiera aprovechado para decirle unas palabras de consuelo y esto hubiese acabado con la poca entereza que le restaba a Ranpo.

Aquellos caramelos cereza anularon la voluntad del detective.

Recordaba como Fukuzawa había llegado a la oficina justo cuando todos recordaban alborozados la victoria contra la organización conocida como "El Parque" y como había torcido el gesto.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se había fijado en ese detalle, bueno quizá Dazai sí. De toda la agencia era el único que tenía una cierta capacidad deductiva. Aunque claro, en Dazai eso era algo natural, no tenía un superpoder como él. No se podían comparar.

Así pues, tanto Ranpo como Dazai sabían que algo le había molestado al presidente. No podía ser que porque hubieran puesto en su lugar a esos matones de tres al cuarto, ni por el alboroto de la oficina, entonces quizá era porque no quería interrumpir el regocijo general llamándole aparte.

¿Por qué no se había levantado de su maldita silla giratoria y había ido al despacho a preguntarle qué le pasaba? Porque era tan consentido que esperó y esperó que el mismo Fukuzawa fuese a buscarle.

Y el director había llevado la bolsa de caramelos encima esperando el momento de estar solo con él para darle aquel pequeño obsequio. Uno de aquellos detalles que le recordaban cuanto le apreciaba y cómo sonreía cuando Ranpo reaccionaba como un niño pequeño gritando de alegría al recibirlos.

Pero él ya no era un niño más. No lo era.

Quizá había llegado el momento de comportarse como un adulto de una puñetera vez.

La fuerza con que apretaba la bolsa durante todo este tiempo acabó haciéndola explotar y los caramelos color cereza salieron despedidos por toda la habitación.

Como si se tratase de un juego de canicas rebotaron por las paredes, por las patas de la cama, por los muebles, por las columnas donde se colgaban los goteros, por las mesas supletorias.

Solo uno quedó en la mano de Ranpo, solo uno. Como si fuera la esperanza que quedó al fondo de la caja de Pandora.

Mirando el caramelo al fin su voluntad se quebró y el llanto rompió su cuerpo, cubriendo sus mejillas de unos largos lagrimones pues nunca más volvería a recibir ningún regalo de Fukuzawa-san, nunca más el director, antes su desidia por trabajar, volvería a suspirar; nunca más le invitaría a pasear de vuelta a casa y nunca más intentaría volverle a explicar cómo utilizar el transporte público. Y él, Ranpo, había perdido la última oportunidad de decirle cuanto le quería.

Con la mirada borrosa contempló el rostro impasible de su adorado Fukuzawa. Se metió aquel último caramelo en la boca, se inclinó hacia él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Entonces una única palabra llegó a su cerebro "tranquilízate".

Sorprendido rompió aquel beso de despedida.

El dolor por la casi segura pérdida fue sustituido por la calma que el director de la agencia podía transmitir a cualquier poseedor de una habilidad.

Ranpo escuchó solo entonces el griterío que provenía de la calle y como fuera Atsushi-kun informaba nervioso como la Port-Mafia había rodeado el hospital.

Supo cómo actuar.

Una sonrisa de seguridad iluminó el rostro de Ranpo mientras sujetaba las manos de su amado Fukuzawa.

-Gracias, gracias. No te fallaré, no lo haré.

Poniéndose en pie, se recolocó la gorra, rompió el caramelo con un bocado contundente, se lo tragó y salió de la habitación dispuesto a dar instrucciones al único que podía dirigir la situación.

No pudo ver como los labios de Fukuzawa seguían saboreando aún el sabor a cereza de aquel beso.


End file.
